A cold cut romance!
by Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford
Summary: Belarus is rejected for the last time. Norway is ignored by the other Nordics and Sealand. Iceland, hong kong, Denmark and Sweden are scared. Finland is happy and thinks its cute.


Norway sighed as he sat on his couch, petting the little white kitten with the Icelandic flag for a ribbon as it laid on his abdomen, the fluffier kitty with the Norwegian flag for a ribbon sat on his thighs. His yellow flannel was unbuttoned and blue shirt getting some kitty fur on it. Iceland was out with Hong Kong, doing whatever it is they do together. He wasn't sure what the other Nordics were doing, and none of them even answered the phone. He let another sigh escape his lips as he sat there feeling a tiny bit, or at least thought it was a tiny bit, lonely.

The little kitten suddenly perked up and decided it was time for food as it meowed at the Norwegian boy. Norway put the cats down and stood up and walked to the kitchen to feed them. He opened the cabinet which contained the cat food and poured the cats some food, noticing he was almost out.

"I guess I better go and buy some, then. Not like I'm doing anything anyways," Norway said out loud, not really to anyone. He stood and slid a pair of shoes on, and grabbing his house keys walked outside, locking the door. He walked down the street, getting lost in thought as he passed by all the lovey couples, feeling a bit more depressed he was alone. But he wouldn't show it bothered him.

As he passed the park he heard the familiar voices of the other Nordics and Sealand. Norway hid behind some trees when he was close enough to see. He peered around it and covered his mouth successfully muffling the gasp as he saw Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Sealand, Iceland, and Hong Kong all gathered, seeming to be enjoying themselves. Iceland and Hong Kong were sitting by a tree talking happily, Sweden and Finland were talking, and the taller nation smiled at his wife. Denmark was playing with Sealand, not too sure what they were playing.

Norway quickly pressed his back on the tree away from their sights when Denmark and Sealand stopped in front of the tree. Norway listened as Sealand spoke to the older nations.

"Where's Uncle Norway?"

"At home, probably. Why do you ask?" Norway identified as Denmark.

"Well, he's usually here when we all get together…." Sealand said, sounding a little disappointed.

"But isn't it nice not having him here constantly telling me to call him 'big brother', and being depressing and confusing?" It was Iceland's voice.

"And I kind of like not having Norge here as well…. At least he isn't abusing me, and being his cruel self as usual." Denmark stated.

Norway felt his heart break and left as quickly and quietly as he could, not wanting to hear anymore. After he was clear of the park he walked down the side walk, his heart felt like it was throbbing slowly.

Belarus pulled her hair up into a pony tail, and straitened her black skirt, and adjusted her red blouse with the floral print. She waited on the side of the wall where she wasn't able to be seen, waiting for Russia to come down the hall. She waited patiently for her brother to come down the hall. The footsteps sounded through the hall. Belarus prepared herself and jumped—

-tackling Ukraine to the ground. Belarus sat up and huffed, "what are you doing here?"

Ukraine sighed, "visiting little Russia, what are you doing tackling random people?"

Belarus rolled her eyes, "not random people. I was waiting for big brother. We are going to become one. Unlike you cry baby. "

Ukraine sits up, Belarus falling down on the floor, "you know, he doesn't love you! He never has loved you like that!"

Belarus stares at her, and opens her mouth to speak, but Ukraine doesn't let her.

"He doesn't want to marry you! He doesn't want to be one with you! He doesn't desire you like that! You are his little sister and that is the only way he wants you! Get that into your thick, pretty little head! HE. DOESN'T. LOVE. YOU. Like that," she then gets up and storms down the hall.

Belarus stared after her in shock, unable to speak. Ukraine was wrong! She was wrong! Belarus stood and began to walk down the hall. She stopped, hearing voices in one of the rooms. She presses her ear to the door, hearing Russia's voice and…. America's?

"mmmm…. Amerika, I love you."

"I love you too, ya ruskie."

There was a pause and Belarus stayed pressed against the door.

"Russia?"

"Da, Amerika?"

"What about Belarus? She isn't going to stop trying to become one with you."

There was a moment of silence, and Belarus wishes she could see what was going on.

"I'll just have to keep rejecting her. I do not love her like I love you Amerika. I will never love her like you." Russia's voice was full of love.

Belarus stood and fled the hall, tears streaming down her cheeks as she slipped her shoes on and ran down the street, crying.

Norway continued down the street, pausing at hearing the silent sobs. He looks around himself, and as the couples and trios and people walked, he spotted the source on the bench but a few feet from himself. He took a few steps over, standing in front of her, watching her a moment more, before-

"Kind of chilly out, isn't it?" his face remained expressionless as he spoke, and even after she looked up. Her porcelain skin stained from her continuous tears. He could see the pain and loneliness in her eyes, and she could see his. They stared at each other a few moments more, and then she covered her face with her hands again, continuing to cry. Norway sighed, glancing around briefly, running a hand through his hair as he sat down next to her.

"Do you… want to talk about it?"

Belarus shook her head, continuing to cry. He looked at her a moment before pulling her into his chest, and holding her close. Belarus was shocked at first, and then buried her face into his chest, continuing to cry. They seemed to have formed a mutual agreement. They sat there, Belarus crying and Norway comforting her. After a while they decided to head over to Norway's when it started to snow. They walked in a comfortable silence, both secretly enjoying the others company. Once they got to Norways house, Norway let them in and started a fire. Afterwards he walked into the kitchen, both having previously agreed on some coffee, and made a pot.

He walked in there with two mugs and handed her one, and sat next to her, "would you like to tell me what had made you so upset?"

Belarus took a drink of her hot coffee. She stayed quiet a moment, then quietly, "I've been rejected by big brother for the last time. It just breaks my heart because I loved him so much…."

Norway nodded, and took another drink out of his mug, speaking softly, "I know what you mean. To love someone so much, and then they just reject you completely…." '_Iceland…'_

Belarus watched the fire, a comfortable silence falling between them_._ Belarus had to admit she felt… happy. Maybe she'd been chasing the wrong man? She started to reconsider everything. She examined her feelings carefully. She didn't feel apathetic or hate towards the Norwegian, in fact she kind of liked the way she felt, it was different from when she was with Russia. With him she felt she had to, or else there would be no room for her. She needed to be there and become one or be forgotten. With Norway she felt more… relaxed and calm, having this fluttery feeling in her stomach.

She glanced at the Norwegian, petting a little kitten and the other cat sitting on his thighs. Belarus smiled, a slight barely there curl up off the lips, as she pet the bigger cat and it purred. Norway felt himself smile as well.

"You have a really pretty smile."

Belarus sat there, feeling her face heat up. She wasn't sure how to reply to this… this was the first time anyone has ever caught her smiling. She studied him, then decided to test boundaries here.


End file.
